Les règles du temps
by Selphie451
Summary: Face aux incertitudes du lendemain, Hermione tente d'en apprendre plus sur son avenir. Mais aux vues de ses révélations, Ron, d'abord réticent, sera finalement le premier a vouloir rompre les règles du temps.... RxH
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde !_ _Me revoilà pour une petite fic en six chapitres dont l'idée m'est venue en regardant un épisode de Charmed il ya quelques semaines, j'espère que ca vous plaira ! Kiss kiss !_

* * *

****

**Chapitre un: Je veux savoir si on a un avenir…**

Hermione effleura doucement la page du vieux grimoire qu'elle était en train de lire et soupira, en proie à une grande agitation.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et passa une main dans ses cheveux, agacée. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision….

- Retraho…

- HERMIONE ! Gronda une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna pour voir Ron la fixer d'un air contrarié, leur fils dans les bras.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Heu… je…

Ron soupira en secouant la tête:

- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord ! Insista-t-il.

Hermione se leva avec colère:

- Non, ON ne s'est pas mis d'accord ! TU as décidé ça tout seul ! Objecta-t-elle en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur.

Ron regarda son fils, embarrassé:

- Pas devant Liam, Hermione…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma presque aussitôt, résignée avant de se rasseoir à son bureau, tournant bruyamment les pages du grimoire.

Ron la regarda quelques instants avant de se détourner et de quitter la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ginny devant l'air inquiet de son frère quand il entra dans la cuisine.

- C'est Hermione… avoua Ron en déposant son fils sur le sol. Elle était sur le point d'utiliser cette formule, tu sais… pour… pour lire l'avenir…. Elle sait pourtant que c'est dangereux !

La rouquine haussa les épaules et sourit d'un air absent en observant son neveu jouer avec Pattenrond:

- Peut-être que tu devrais déjà lui demander pourquoi elle y tient tant avant d'essayer de l'en dissuader… déclara sagement la jeune femme.

Il soupira à nouveau et se prit la tête entre les mains:

- Tu as raison…

- Alors vas-y… je vais aller coucher le petit…

Le jeune Auror hésita encore un instant avant de rejoindre Hermione. Il s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte et attendit qu'elle parle.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, Ron. Dit-elle finalement après quelques minutes.

- Pourtant je crois qu'on en a besoin… murmura-t-il en s'avançant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

Il s'agenouilla près de sa chaise et la tourna légèrement vers lui pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux:

- Explique-moi pourquoi c'est si important pour toi…

Elle haussa les épaules, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu étais la première à dire que c'était dangereux ! Connaître le cours des évènements c'est risquer de les changer et de provoquer toutes sortes de catastrophes ! Tu le sais ! Dumbledore nous a prévenu des milliers de fois sur les conséquences que peuvent avoir nos actes !

- Ca ne nous a pas empêché de le faire avec son accord alors qu'on avait à peine 13 ans !

- Oui mais Dumbledore…

- Dumbledore est mort depuis des années, Ron ! Et ce n'est pas ses conseils ou sa foutu sagesse qui l'ont sauvé !

- Hermione…

- Je… je veux savoir si on a un avenir, Ron ! Je veux savoir si nos enfants auront une vie ou si tout ce qu'on fait ne sert à rien !

- Mon ange….

- Je veux juste savoir si on va réussir, Ron…. dit-t-elle alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui. C'est tout ce que je veux…

- Et à quoi ça t'avancera de la savoir…? Demanda-t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Et si tu n'obtiens pas les réponses que tu souhaites…?

Hermione releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin.

- Si l'on doit perdre… répondit-elle d'une voix rauque quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Si l'un de nous doit mourir… alors je veux passer chaque seconde qu'il me reste dans tes bras…

- Hermione…

- Je ne veux pas changer notre avenir… juste le connaître…

Ron soupira.

Ils ne pourraient pas s'en empêcher… S'ils apprenaient ce qui les attendait, ils tenteraient forcément de modifier le cours des évènements….Il en était persuadé….

- Promet-moi que tu ne chercheras pas à trop en savoir… d'accord ?

La jeune femme sourit et acquiesça:

- Je veux juste savoir si on va enfin gagner la guerre et si on sera heureux… c'est tout ce qui m'importe…

Comment pouvait-il lui résister…? Il n'avait jamais su le faire… et ne le saurait sans doute jamais…

- Très bien… si tu es sûre de ce que tu fais…

Hermione l'embrassa à nouveau pour le rassurer et pointa du doigt la phrase qu'ils devaient réciter.

Elle lui prit la main et lui sourit:

- Ensemble ?

Il acquiesça malgré lui:

- Ensemble…

Et d'une même voix, ils prononcèrent la fameuse formule:

- Retraho tempus affectio…

Une étrange lueur apparut soudain au centre de la pièce. Elle tourbillonna quelques secondes et disparut pour révéler un jeune homme aux cheveux presque rouge et aux yeux d'un bleu océan.

Le nouvel arrivant dévisagea Ron et Hermione, incrédule avant de fixer son regard sur la brunette:

- Maman… dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Hermione tressaillit et secoua la tête, sans y croire:

- Ho mon Dieu…

Le jeune homme reprit contenance très rapidement, secouant la tête pour se remettre du choc.

- Wow… je le crois pas… Waouw ! Regarde toi, tu es tellement belle….! Et si jeune ! S'exclama le jeune homme en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

Hermione recula de quelques pas, les yeux écarquillés:

- Oui… bien sûr….murmura-t-elle, déboussolée.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mit à rire:

- On dirait que vous êtes aussi surpris de me voir que moi d'être arrivé ici !

- Arrivé d'où ? Demanda Ron sortant avec difficultés de sa stupeur.

- Du futur ! Répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

- Holala… c'était pas du tout… ce que j'avais imaginé… murmura Hermione, incrédule.

- Mais qui es-tu ? Interrogea Ron, méfiant.

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour observer le rouquin et sourit:

- Ca me paraît évident… je suis ton fils…. Liam….


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou, voici le deuxième chapitre des "règles du temps", j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Etant relativement court, je posterai très vite la suite ! Bizous et merci pour les reviews _

* * *

**Chapitre 2: J'étais contre cette idée !**

Hermione posa une main sur sa bouche:

- Liam…? Répéta-t-elle sans y croire.

- En chair et en os ! Si je puis dire…

Ron fixa "son fils":

- Tu… tu as quel âge ?

- 18 en septembre, sourit le jeune homme. Et vous ne devez pas en avoir beaucoup plus…

- 24... Répondit Hermione automatiquement.

- Woaw, c'est vraiment incroyable de vous voir….. S'exclama Liam. D'ailleurs comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Ta mère et ses brillantes idées… déclara Ron encore sous le choc.

- En fait…je… nous avons récité une formule pour connaître l'avenir… et tu…tu es apparu…

- Ho ! S'étonna Liam. Et bien… en tout cas, c'est une super opportunité ! Pour moi de voir à quoi ressemble le passé et pour vous de connaître l'avenir ! Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez… J'essaierai de vous répondre…

- Non ! S'exclama Ron soudain un peu paniqué. Désolé de faire mon rabat-joie… Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée… pour le moment en tout cas….

Liam fixa Hermione quelques instants, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

- Oui… tu as peut-être raison, papa… il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer….

Il regarda autour de lui:

- C'est fou comme ça a changé ici ! Ou.. Comme ça va changer plutôt…

- On habite toujours ici ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Mione ! Protesta Ron.

Puis il se tourna vers Liam et demanda, curieux:

- C'est le cas ?

Liam se mit à rire et secoua la tête:

- Non… pas vraiment…! Mais je suis souvent venu…. Au fait, Harry et Ginny sont là ?

- Ginny est dans la cuisine… Toi… enfin ton autre toi…doit sûrement être dans sa chambre en train de dormir… répondit Ron, toujours un peu perturbé. Et Harry devrait bientôt arriver…

- Ma chambre est toujours là-haut ? Demanda Liam en sortant de la pièce pour se diriger vers l'étage.

- Heu… oui… répondit inutilement Ron en le suivant, Hermione sur les talons.

Liam entra dans sa chambre et se regarda dormir paisiblement:

- Qu'est-ce que j'étais mignon….! Chuchota-t-il en riant.

Hermione le regarda et acquiesça. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que le beau jeune homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle était son fils:

- On a fait du beau boulot, pas vrai ? Murmura Ron à son oreille.

- Oui… sourit-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

- Maman ? Demanda soudain Liam.

Hermione sursauta, surprise et retourna son attention sur son fils venu du futur.

- Quel âge j'ai ?

- Deux ans et demi. Répondit-elle.

- Ho alors tu dois être enceinte d'Ailin !

- QUOI ? S'exclama Ron, abasourdit. Tu es enceinte ?

Hermione le regarda, prise de cours:

- Je… je l'ai appris hier… c'est juste que… j'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler et avec… avec ce qui s'est passé… je…

- Je suis vraiment désolé… murmura Liam, inquiet. Je…

- Alors… on va avoir un deuxième fils… et on l'appellera Ailin… Réalisa Ron, stupéfait.

Il se tourna vers Hermione avec colère:

- Tu vois, c'est exactement de ça que je te parlais ! On va apprendre des choses qu'on ne devrait pas savoir !

- N'en fais pas un drame… tu aurais fini par l'apprendre de toute façon… essaya de le calmer Hermione.

- Mais sûrement pas de cette façon ! Et puis pourquoi "Ailin" ?

- Je… Papa… commença Liam.

- Toi, reste en dehors de ça ! Tu en as déjà assez fait ! L'interrompit Ron.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Le défendit Hermione. Il n'y est pour rien…

- Non, tu as raison, tout ça c'est TA faute ! J'étais contre cette idée !

- Liam, descend à la cuisine. Ordonna Hermione sans cesser de fixer Ron.

- Mais…

Le petit Liam se mit à pleurer les interrompant.

- Descend et emmène-le avec toi, s'il te plaît. Continua Hermione.

Liam acquiesça en prenant son double dans les bras:

- Je suis vraiment désolé… répéta-t-il l'air penaud.

Hermione lui jeta un dernier regard avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, les laissant seuls.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ! S'écria Hermione aussitôt que "leurs" fils furent sortis.

Mais toute la colère de son amant semblait s'être envolé. Il regardait par la fenêtre, l'air absent.

- Ron ?

- Je n'aime pas ça… j'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut faire aucun choix…que tout a déjà été décidé…

- C'est ridicule Ron… c'est nous qui avons fait ces choix…

- Je sais bien… mais… j'ai peur… de ce qu'on pourrait découvrir… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas savoir… au contraire… mais je redoute ce que ça implique… c'est une trop grande responsabilité….

- On veut seulement être rassuré… expliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas grand chose…

- Oui mais si on change quelque chose d'important ?S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Qui a parlé de changer quoi que ce soit ?

- Et si ça arrivait quand même ? Répliqua-t-il.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre:

- En quoi est-ce mal de changer le futur si c'est pour le rendre meilleur…?

Il haussa les épaules:

- Je ne sais pas…

- Et puis… nous, on ne s'en rendra pas compte… sourit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

- Tu as sans doute raison…. Acquiesça-t-il.

- J'ai toujours raison !

- C'est vrai…

Elle lui prit la main :

- Descendons…


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pours vos réviews, ca me fait plaisir que vous appréciez cette petite fic sans prétention ! Gros bizous ! Une petite mise en bouche pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera plein de révélations ! _

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 3: Les choses ont due bien changer dans le futur… **

Quand Liam entra dans la cuisine, Ginny et Harry s'embrassait avec une passion… disons dévorante. Il baissa les yeux, embarrassé et se racla légèrement la gorge pour indiquer sa présence.

Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent légèrement pour se tourner vers lui, surpris:

- Liam ? Murmura Harry en regardant le petit dans les bras du rouquin.

Ginny vint le récupérer et fixa le jeune homme avec méfiance:

- Qui es-tu ?

- Tante Ginny, c'est moi ! Liam ! C'est tellement incroyable de te voir !

- Li…Quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers Harry:

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Dit-elle en lui confiant le petit. Voilà le vrai Liam, mon neveu ! Alors qui es-tu, toi ?

- Lui… dans quelques années…Mes parents ont prononcée une formule qui m'a amené tout droit du futur…

- C'est ridicule… Déclara Harry en secouant la tête.

- C'est tout à fait leur genre… Protesta Ginny avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu as une preuve de ce que tu avances ? S'entêta son parrain.

Liam sourit et regarda Harry d'un air désolé:

- Quand j'ai eu deux ans j'ai faillit m'étouffer avec une chocogrenouille que tu m'avais donné malgré l'interdiction de Maman ! Claironna-t-il.

Harry le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds:

- Je… c'était un accident…

- Harry ! S'indigna Ginny.

Puis elle se tourna vers son neveu du futur et le serra tout contre elle:

- Waouw, c'est incroyable que tu sois là… enfin toi, pas l'autre toi, lui c'est normal… enfin… houlà… ça risque d'être compliqué…

- Mais non, tu t'y feras ! Quoi qu'il en soit, jusqu'à ce qu'on ai trouvé un moyen de me renvoyer là-bas on pourrait essayer de profiter de ce moment !

Harry secoua la tête:

- De qui tu tiens un tel optimisme ?

- Je suis surpris que tu me poses cette question ! De toi, Harry !

- Moi ? S'étonna le Survivant. Les choses ont due bien changer dans le futur…

Une lueur de tristesse voilà une seconde le regard du visiteur du futur avant qu'il ne sourisse à nouveau:

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

- Alors tu sais ce qui va se passer ? S'exclama soudain la rouquine, réalisant à quel point cela pouvait être intéressant. Tu as beaucoup de cousins et cousines ?

- Ginny ! Protesta Harry en riant.

- Et bien…répondit Liam avec un sourire malicieux. Compte tenu du nombre de frère et sœur qu'à mon père, oui j'ai beaucoup de cousins et cousines…

- Tu n'es pas drôle ! Tu sais bien que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Combien je vais avoir d'enfants ? Des filles ? Des garçons ? Tous roux ? Allez, dis-moi, s'il te plaît…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Ron.

Liam sursauta et leva les mains en signe d'innocence:

- Je n'ai rien dit, je te le jure, Papa !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Hermione tandis que Harry lui confiait son bébé. Tout est arrangé…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ais laissé faire cette formule ! S'étonna Ginny en souriant à l'adresse de son frère.

- Elle sait être très convainquante…

- Mais c'est une très bonne surprise ! Affirma-t-elle en posa ses mains sur les épaules de son neveu. Votre fils est adorable…

- C'est vrai… murmura Hermione, les yeux brillant de fierté. Il l'est…

Liam rougit et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux:

- J'ai de qui tenir…

Harry attrapa son filleul par le bras et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux:

- Je sens que je vais t'adorer, toi ! Dit-il en riant.

Hermione et Ginny se mirent à rire et seul Ron continua à fixer son fils avec inquiétude et méfiance.

- Combien de temps va-t-il rester ? Interrogea soudain Harry.

Liam se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda étrangement en attendant sa réponse.

- A vrai dire… nous l'ignorons… répondit Hermione d'un air malicieux. Mais je pense qu'il retournera chez lui lorsqu'il nous aura appris ce qu'il avait à nous dire…

Ron fronça les sourcils et soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas les empêcher de lui poser des questions.

- A moins qu'il ne suffisse de réciter la formule une nouvelle fois ! Suggéra-t-il alors qu'Hermione balayait sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

Il remarqua que Liam l'observait d'un air incertain, attendant son approbation et inexplicablement, cela le rassura.

Il acquiesça légèrement, déboussolé face au sentiment de fierté qui l'envahissait, et son fils…Son fils… c'était tout bonnement incroyable… Son fils sourit avant de demander:

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir…?


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! Voici la suite ! Bizous !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4: Il était de notre côté…**

- Est-ce qu'on va gagner la guerre ? Demanda Harry malgré lui.

Liam regarda quelques secondes sa mère avant de sourire et d'acquiescer:

- Oui…

Harry serra très fort la main de Ginny dans la sienne et il sentit son cœur exploser de joie. Ils allaient avoir un avenir…

- On aura des enfants ? Demanda la rouquine en souriant à son époux.

Liam regarda à nouveau en direction d'Hermione et Ron crut déceler une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux mais elle disparut presque aussitôt alors qu'il répondait:

- Oui, bien sûr ! Et ce sera même une première chez les Weasley…

- Comment ça…?

- Je te laisse la surprise… sourit Liam. Ce sera bien plus drôle comme ça…

Ginny afficha une mine boudeuse mais posa tendrement sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry.

- Est-ce qu'Ailin aura aussi les cheveux roux ? Demanda soudain Hermione.

Liam se tourna vers elle et s'accorda à l'admirer quelques secondes avant de répondre:

- Ho oui, tu n'y échapperas pas, désolé maman !

- Non! Non, au contraire, j'adore les cheveux roux… murmura-t-elle en passant amoureusement une main dans les cheveux de son bébé.

Liam la regarda bercer son double avec tendresse et Ron revit apparaître ce voile dans ses yeux océans. De la tristesse et de la mélancolie peut-être…

Harry hésita un instant mais posa finalement la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'ils étaient réunis autour de cette table:

- Est-ce qu'il y aura des Liam, je peux te parler en privé ? Coupa Ron en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Ron s'excusa:

- Enfin, à toi et Harry…

Hermione et Ginny lui jetèrent un regard indigné tandis qu'ils sortaient:

- Trucs de mecs… expliqua-t-il avec un vague geste de la main.

Il poussa son fils et son meilleur ami dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry, surpris.

Ron se tourna vers Liam, le regard dur:

- Hermione va mourir, c'est ça ?

Harry tressaillit:

- Quoi !

- C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtes pas de la regarder ? Elle est morte… c'est ça ? Elle est morte à ton époque, hein ? Bon sang, mais répond moi, Liam !

Liam baissa les yeux et le cœur de Ron rata un battement.

Alors c'était ça…? Le prix à payer ? Ils allaient gagner mais il allait perdre la seule femme qu'il ai jamais aimé…

Harry secoua la tête:

- Non… comment ? Comment est-ce… comment… ça va arriver ?

- Elle… elle a essayé de protéger Rogue…

- QUOI ? S'écria Harry.

Ron se sentit prit de vertige et du s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

- Papa !

Liam passa un bras autour de la taille de son père et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Comment…? Pourquoi ?

- Il était de notre côté…

- Il a tué Dumbledore ! Protesta Harry avec véhémence.

Liam tourna les yeux vers lui et secoua la tête:

- C'était la volonté de Dumbledore… Vous l'apprendrez bientôt je pense…

- Non… non… mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Réclama Ron. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est arrivé… pendant que toi et Harry étiez en train d'affronter Voldemort…


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi je l'aime bien (pour une fois)! Suite et fin dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Gros bizous !_ _N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Je la sauverai… **

Ron frissonna et secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'était pas avec nous ? Demanda Harry avant que Ron n'ait réussi à ouvrir la bouche.

Liam se mordit la lèvre:

- Vous lui aviez interdit… Tante Ginny et elle devaient rester au QG, avec nous… mais… elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude…

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Ron avant que les larmes ne se mettent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues:

- C'est ma faute… c'était… ce sera ma faute…

- Papa…

- Je la connais pourtant ! Je sais comment elle est ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? S'écria-t-il en attrapant son fils par le col.

- Parce qu'elle était enceinte.

Ron se figea et dévisagea son fils:

- Tu veux dire que ça va arriver bientôt…? Quand ? QUAND ?

- Ron, calme-toi… murmura Harry, la gorge sèche.

Il essayait lui même de reprendre ses esprits, l'impact de ce que son filleul venait de lui dire le heurtant de plein fouet.

Rogue était de leur côté… Dumbledore avait programmé sa mort…

- Me CALMER ? Ma femme va peut-être mourir dans les jours qui viennent et tu veux que je ME CALME ?

- Non… non, papa, ce… ce n'est pas maintenant…. Elle n'était pas enceinte d'Ailin…

Ron fronça les sourcils et sa rage disparut aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue, laissant place à l'abattement et l'incompréhension:

- Quoi…? Mais… quand…?

- Dans un peu plus de trois ans….

- Tu veux dire que… commença-t-il.

Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête, incrédule. Dans le futur, Hermione était morte alors qu'elle attendait leur troisième enfant…

- Elle….elle est morte avec le bébé…?

Liam acquiesça gravement, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues devant la détresse de son père.

Il n'avait pas de vrais souvenirs de sa mère…. Il savait seulement ce qu'on lui en avait raconté… et la voir comme ça, si belle, si jeune, en vie… était une chose incroyable… dont il avait décidé de profiter au maximum… mais cela ne lui suffisait pas... il se rendait compte à présent combien elle lui avait manqué...

- Et Rogue ? Demanda Harry.

- Il s'est fait tué peu de temps après…

- Alors, elle est morte pour rien…

Un long silence s'installa entre les trois jeune homme, Harry et Ron essayant d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, Liam respectant le mutisme dont ils avaient besoin.

- Mais… on peut changer ça… on le peut, pas vrai ? Demanda soudain Ron en relevant les yeux vers son fils.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Si… si on le peut… on le peut forcément… on le peut… il le faut… si tu es là ce n'est pas par hasard… on doit pouvoir change ça….

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle le sache. Déclara brusquement Harry d'un air décidé. Elle ne doit jamais entendre parler de cette discussion ! C'est… il ne faut pas quelle sache… jamais…

Ron et Liam acquiescèrent et se regardèrent avant que Ron ne sert son fils dans ses bras:

- Je vais la sauver… tu connaîtras ta mère cette fois, Liam… je te le promet… je la sauverai… à n'importe quel prix…

Liam acquiesça silencieusement et sourit avec tristesse, ému.

Ils se séparèrent et Ron sembla avoir retrouvé le contrôle de lui-même. Cette promesse lui donnait un nouvel espoir… Hermione n'était pas encore morte… Elle était en ce moment même sous ce toit en train de se demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient… Et il avait une chance de la sauver… et de sauver leur enfant… leur troisième enfant…

- Liam… ? Demanda soudain Ron d'un air soucieux.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai été un bon père ?

Liam le regarda dans les yeux et sourit, fierté et reconnaissance brillant dans ses yeux:

- Le meilleur…

Harry pressa l'épaule de Ron avec compassion:

- On la laissera pas mourir… On changera ça…

Ron tressaillit soudain et se tourna vers son fils avec inquiétude:

- Qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver si on change l'avenir…?

Liam le dévisagea un instant. Il avait prit sa décision...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… tout ira bien…change notre avenir… je me fous des conséquences… sauve-la… c'est tout ce qui importe…

Harry inspira profondément et quitta la pièce pour laisser Ron et son fils seul un instant…

Ron le serra une nouvelle fois contre lui et comprit à quel point sa famille compterait toujours plus que tout pour lui quand Liam murmura d'une voix rauque:

- Je t'aime, Papa…


	6. Chapter 6

_Suite et fin, merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! Kiss et à bientot !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Prend soin de nous…**

Ron et Hermione, ainsi qu'Harry et Ginny se tenaient dans le hall du Square Grimmauld, entourant Liam dont le départ était à présent imminent.

- J'aurais aimé que tu restes plus longtemps… avoua Ginny en enlaçant son neveu.

- Moi aussi, tante Ginny, mais on aura tout le temps de discuter dans une quinzaine d'année !

La rouquine se mit à rire tandis que Harry posait une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme:

- J'espère que tu ne me rabacheras pas les oreilles de cette histoire de chocogrenouille jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, entre temps, il y aura l'épisode du balai… ricana Liam.

Harry pâlit:

- Le balai ? Quel balai ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

Liam éclata de rire et tapota l'épaule de son parrain:

- Rien de bien grave, si ce n'est une petite dispute avec tante Ginny…. Ho, juste un petit conseil: ne lui laisse pas de baguette sous la main lorsqu'elle est en colère !

- Je m'en souviendrai ! Promis Harry en riant avant de rejoindre Ginny.

Ron sourit à son fils et l'attira à lui sans un mot:

- Prend soin de nous… murmura le jeune homme à son géniteur.

- Compte sur moi. Merci….

Puis Liam se tourna vers sa mère qui le regardait avec une tendresse infinie:

- Il ne faut pas t'en faire, Maman, tout ira bien… ne t'inquiète pas…

- C'est la seule chose dont je suis incapable… sourit-elle en le serrant très fort dans ses bras. Je suis très fière de toi, Liam…

Il sourit et ferma les yeux pour profiter un instant de cette chaleur maternelle dont il avait tant manqué.

- Fais attention à toi, Maman…

Elle acquiesça et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Bon voyage, mon cœur…

Liam lui sourit pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait pas de fin à ce voyage.

Il avait bafoué toutes les règles du temps, mais il s'en moquait… parce qu'il venait de sauver sa mère…

Alors peu lui importait les conséquences… peu lui importait le prix à payer… sa mère allait vivre… sa mère et son petit frère allaient vivre…. Son double aurait une vie heureuse, le petit Liam ne verrait jamais son père pleurer, il ne manquerait jamais du sourire de sa mère… ils seraient heureux… tous les cinq… et cela valait n'importe quel sacrifice…

Hermione sentit Ron glisser sa main dans la sienne et d'une même voix il récitèrent:

- Retraho tempus affectio…

Une lumière éblouissante entoura alors Liam qui leur adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître dans les méandres du temps….

* * *

_Ma fic devrait s'arrêter ici, c'est la fin que j'avais prévue, celle que je considère comme la "vraie fin" mais... c'est court, et vu que je ne voulais pas me faire tuer maintenant, je vous ai écris un petit épilogue ! Remerciez Kat pour ce petit plus !_

* * *

**Epilogue: Comme si, quelque part au fond de lui, il savait...**

- J'ai du mal à le croire… murmura Hermione en regardant ses fils jouer au Quidditch tandis que Ron encerclait sa taille de ses bras.

- Et oui… notre bébé va devenir Auror… sourit-il avec fierté.

- Notre bébé vient d'avoir 18 ans, Ron… fit-elle remarquer d'un air malicieux.

Il acquiesça et soupira:

- 18 ans… j'ai du mal à le croire…

Elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa tendrement:

- C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de dire…

- Et dire que rien de tout ça n'aurait du arriver…

Ils se regardèrent soudain d'un air grave et elle lui caressa la joue. Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'elle savait ce qui s'était réellement passé dans ce bureau Square Grimmauld, alors que Liam n'était encore qu'un bébé….

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, Ron… de ce que tu as fais pour que je puisse être là… aujourd'hui… je sais que tu n'aurais pas dû… mais…

- Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. La coupa-t-il. Je l'aurais fait quelles que soient les conséquences… et je le referai s'il le fallait…

Elle effleura du doigt le cicatrice qui lui barrait l'arcade et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- Je t'aime… souffla-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Moi aussi…

- Hé, les tourtereaux !

Le couple se retourna tandis que Harry et Ginny les rejoignaient, les jumelles leur lançant un bonjour en chœur avant de rejoindre les trois Weasley sur le terrain.

- On profite du soleil ? Demanda Harry.

- De la vue, surtout, non ? Répondit Ginny à la place d'Hermione.

- Oui… Liam vient de nous apprendre qu'il allait commencer sa formation d'Auror…

- C'est vrai ? S'extasia Ginny. Mais c'est génial ! Les places se font rares, ils sont de plus en plus exigeant !

- Oui c'est vrai, mais vu ses résultats, le ministère est impatient de l'avoir dans ses rangs… sourit Ron.

- Il ne nous en a pas parlé avant pour qu'on ne puisse pas intervenir…ajouta Hermione à l'adresse d'Harry, visiblement très fière de son aîné. Il savait que tu pourrais le faire entrer d'un claquement de doigt, et il voulait nous montrer de quoi il est capable…

- Le ministère a besoin de gens comme lui… acquiesça Harry, en regardant son filleul avec émotion. Intègre et juste… il sera un grand Auror, aucun doute là dessus…. On a peut-être devant nous le futur ministre de la magie !

Ils se mirent à rire tandis en regardant leurs enfants avec tendresse.

- Wow, ça c'était bien joué ! S'exclama Harry après l'une des feinte d'Ailin. C'est toi qui lui a appris ça, Ron ?

- Hé, je suis pas aussi rouillé que tu as l'air de le croire ! Le directeur de Gryffondor l'a intégré dès sa première année ! Ca n'était pas arrivé depuis… toi !

Harry se mit à rire.

- Bah, un ministre de la magie, un champion de Quidditch, t'as de quoi être fier de ta descendance, mon vieux!

Hermione secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et Kilian ? Demanda Ginny en souriant.

- HA ça ! Répondit Ron avant qu'Hermione ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il a tout hérité de sa mère ! Un génie, ce gosse ! Le meilleur de son année ! McGonagall nous a même félicité la dernière fois qu'on est allé à Poudlard.

- Elle se demande comment j'ai pu élever trois garçons aussi brillant avec lui… ricana Hermione en désignant son époux.

- Hey ! Protesta Ron avec une mine boudeuse tandis que Ginny et Harry rejoignaient Hermione dans son hilarité.

- Mais je t'aime quand même, mon cœur ! Sourit-t-elle en l'embrasant.

- Les jumelles c'est plutôt le contraire… soupira Ginny avec un sourire amusé.

- Arrête, s'amusa Harry. C'est génial ! On a Fred et Georges version féminine à la maison !

- Houlà…compatie Hermione.

- Et McGonagall me plaint constamment ! Acquiesça Ginny l'air faussement déprimée. Mais, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elles… elles s'en sortiront sûrement aussi bien que les jumeaux… c'est dans leur sang…

- Papa, Harry ! Vous vous joignez à nous ? Appela soudain Liam en souriant.

Les deux compères se regardèrent avec défi et amusement et appelèrent enthousiasment leur balai avant de rejoindre la fine équipe dans le grand jardin des Weasley.

- Fais attention avec ce balais ! Taquina Ginny à l'adresse du Survivant qui lui lança un regard noir alors que Ron éclatait de rire à ses côtés. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive du mal à l'un de mes neveux !

- Ho ça va ! C'était un accident ! Vous ne me foutrez donc jamais la paix avec ce malheureux épisode ?

Ginny se mit à rire tandis qu'Hermione contemplait ses quatre rouquins avec un sentiment de plénitude, fierté et tendresse gonflant son cœur.

Oui, elle avait vraiment eue beaucoup de chance…

Ron avait risqué tant de choses en transgressant les règles du temps… cela avait été complètement inconscient, elle le savait, il aurait pu faire beaucoup plus de dégâts que de bien… mais finalement tout s'était bien passé…

Elle avait trois fils adorables, plus beaux les uns que les autres, aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et aux yeux d'un bleu limpide, trois fils qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde et elle bénissait chaque jour Ron pour ce cadeau merveilleux…

Liam avait finalement connu sa mère. Comme tout les petits garçons, il était tombé amoureux de son sourire et encore aujourd'hui, à 18 ans, Liam chérissait bien plus sa mère que les autres adolescents.

Comme si quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait manqué d'elle… ailleurs, dans une autre vie… dans un autre temps…


End file.
